


Bonbons

by Rosette82



Series: Sweets [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Mild Smut, Pastries, Pastry chef Tom, Romance, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternative universe, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom are together. You have never been together with a guy before so you don't know exactly what to do. You don't even know if you dare to take your relationship to the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! Yay! I couldn't resist to continue writing this. :)  
> This is a continuation of the last chapter of Sweets. If it confuses you then you should start reading from the beginning of this series.

Your head was throbbing and it hurt. You felt warm more like hot. You kicked away the heavy blanket you had on but then it felt cold. The warm blanekt was on top of you again and you felt something cold on your forhead. You opened your eyes slowly, your sight was a blur and it took a while until you could see clearly. You looked around while laying still and you felt the coldness dissapear from your forhead.

”No…” You whined from the loss. You felt that your throat was dry and it hurt when you talked.

”Y/n.” Someone called you and your eyes fell on the person who had called you. It was Tom. He was sitting on a chair beside you.

”…om.” You tried to say.

”Don’t speak Y/n. You have a high fever. You passed out and I carried you here. Don’t worry, I will do everything to make you well again.” He smiled.

 _I see. Ouch!_ It even hurt when you were thinking.

”I’m glad you are awake. I have your medicine here that I want you to take.” He helped you sit up and your head felt heavy.

You grabbed the glass and took a few sips before you took the medicine. You then lay back on the bed again.

”Were am I?” You asked quietly.

”Still at my place. You are laying on my bed in my bedroom.” He pulled the blanket closer to your chin.

You felt a blush but it was hidden by your fever.

”Sleep. I will look after you. If I’m not here then ring with this bell.” He showed you a bell with a handle on the nightstand. ”And I will come.” He smiled and rose up. He gave you a kiss on your forehead and then left the room by leave the door ajar.

You fell asleep shortly after.

After a few hours sleep you woke up. You turned your head slowly towards the nightstand. Tom was not there and the bell he talked about was on the same place like before. You looked at the digital clock that stood beside the bell and it showed that it was early in the morning.

You slowly took of the blanket and sat up. You needed to use the toilet but your body refused to stand up.

You took a look on the bell and you couldn’t believe you had to do this. You grabbed it and shook it. Moments later Tom entered the room and when he saw you sitting up he nearly ran towards you.

”You should lay down. Your fever haven’t cooled down yet.” He used one of his hands and putted it on your forehead.

”But I need to use the toilet but my body wont carry me…” You hid your face in your hands of embarrassment.

”I’ll help you.” He lifted you up from the bed like a bride and carried you to his own bathroom. He let you down near the toilet and made sure you leaned at the sink beside the toilet for support.

”Tell me when you are done.” He then left the room and closed the door.

After you was done he carried you back to the bed and tucked you. You fell yet again into slumber and next time you woke up, Tom was sitting beside the bed. He had peeled an orange and was about splitted it into pieces. After he had done that he gave one to you but you shook your head.

”Orange is good for you. Lots of vitamin C.”

”I don’t like eating orange. Only the juice.”

”So childish you can be.” He sighed and ate the slice instead. ”I’ll give you freshly squeezed juice then.” He left you alone for a moment.

You could hear faint sounds from the kitchen when the knife hit the cutting board after splitted some orange. Then it got quiet but you heard when something hit the bin.

You sat up before he came back with your glass of orange juice.

”Here’s your juice my little child.” He smiled and gave the glass to you.

You couldn’t help to smile at his joke. You took the glass and drank it.

”Delicious.” You licked around your mouth when you were done and gave him the glass.

”How are you feeling?” He was sitting on the chair and ate the remming of the orange he had peeled before.

”Better. But still tired.”

”Get some rest. Sleep is one of the best medicine when you are sick.” He stroke you cheek and later gave you a kiss on the spot.

You took his advice and fell asleep. After a few days you felt much better and you felt hungry again. You had completely forgot your hunger when you had your fever. Now it was back, Tom gave you some easy food to start with and he told you to not leave the bed yet.

It made you feel annoyed when you couldn’t. You crossed your arms and gave him death glares whenever he entered the room.

”I’m not a child you know.” You sighed when he came in with a tray of food.

”I know but sometimes you act like one. It’s cute. But I’m doing this for your own good. The fever might come back if you don’t take it easy.” He put down the tray on the bed beside you.

You ate the food and when you were done he took the tray away and came back later.

”Can you sleep next to me?” You asked carefully.

”If you want.”

”I want you to.” You moved a little so he could lay beside you.

He laid down beside you and you used his left arm as a pillow while his right wrapped around your body. It didn’t take long time for you to fell asleep after the food you ate. Tom brushed away a few hair strands from your face and kissed on top of your head.

”Sweet dreams, sugar.”


	2. Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon as the fruit nothing else.

After a week you had covered from your fever. Tom was back with his work and you stayed at his apartment. You tried to look for new jobs in the news papers but it made you remmaind your old one and stopped. You sighed and trew the paper away from your sight.

 

You sat down on the sofa in the living room. You had no inclination to watch TV or listen to radio. You just sat there and starred at the fireplace. To bad you didn’t had your laptop with you. If you had you could scroll through your photos of the sweets from the shop. Pick out one and try to draw it.

 

You once tried to bake the similar but it never worked. They all turned up burned or tasteless, so you stopped. Baking was not your thing but there was a pastry you liked to bake, lemon cupcakes. You baked it once by yourself with a little help from your mom. That time you wanted to make them by yourself. But you asked her a serval times about what to do next when it said in the cookbook about what to do.

 

You got up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen. You looked through the fridge and saw he had milk and butter and eggs and lemons. You closed the fridge door and looked inside the cupboards. You grabbed flour and sugar and putted them down on the kitchen table. You easily found measuring cup and bowl and baking paper and muffin cups.

 

You had asked your mom to send the recipe for the cupcakes and you got it in a few minutes.

 

You read it and prepared the oven to it right temperature. After that you begun with the dry ingredients first while reading the recipe again. You read it over and over again to make sure you did right. The batter was almost done and the only ingredient that was missing was lemon. When that was done and mixed well you used a spoon to scoop the batter into the muffin cups. It took sometime and it got sticky but it smelled delicious.

 

You putted the baking tray inside the oven and started the timer. While it was baking you took care of the dirty dishes. Lucky he had a dishwasher and you turned it on even thought it wasn’t full yet. You wanted them clean because you borrowed them without him knowing.

 

The timer went off and the first tray was done. You carefully pulled it out and putted it down on the closet bench you could see. You let them cool and putted in the other one. As soon you closed the oven you heard the front door open and close.

 

You peeped out through the door and saw Tom taking off his shoes and jacket.

 

“Already back? Did you forget something?”

 

“It’s lunch time and I thought why not eat it together?” He walked towards you. “Something smells delicious. You’re baking?”

 

“Yes.” You turned back into the kitchen and he followed. You moved the first tray of cupcakes to the table to make place for the second one.

 

“Lemon cupcakes?” He sat down at the table.

 

“Yes. It’s been a while since I made them. My favorite cupcakes.”

 

“No frosting?”

 

“Nope. We eat them plain as they are.” You took a look at the tray inside the oven.

 

You didn’t see him sneaking one of the cupcakes from the tray. He was about to eat it when you turned back.

 

“Hey! No sweets before food! Put it back.” You shouted at him.

 

“Just this one please. I want to taste your baking.” He begged with his puppy eyes. It had worked on you before but not today.

 

“Put it down. You can eat it after lunch.” You crossed your arms.

 

“Something smells burnt.” He suddenly said.

 

It made you turn around quick and look at the cupcakes in the oven. When you saw none of them where burnt and realized it was only false alarm. You turned back to Tom but he wasn’t there. Neither was the cupcake he was holding.

 

“Then it won’t be more for him after lunch.” You sighed.

 

~*~

 

Tom made the lunch after you were done with the baking. You froze up a few cupcakes in the freezer so they would hold longer. Tom had comment that they tasted delicious and wondered if he could sell some in his shop.

 

“Why not bake them yourself?” You asked after eating your food.

 

“I could but I have other orders to take care of. Besides you need a job right?”

 

“You ask me to work in your shop? But I can’t bake.” You whined.

 

“You can bake. You made those right?” He pointed on the plate of your lemon cupcakes.

 

“I can bake simple stuff like these, not advanced like you sell.” You sighed.

 

“Leave the advanced level to me and the boys. You can do simple things. Like these or dishes.”

 

“Dishes? You asking me to clean the kitchen too?”

 

“It’s a part of the job. The place you are working at must be clean. Or it won’t work.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” You leaned back on the chair.

 

“Take your time.” He rose up and grabbed his and your plate and putted it down in the sink. “I must go back. Do you mind…” He pointed at the sink.

 

“Leave it. I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Thank you.” He grabbed three cupcakes from the plate on the table. “I’ll give these to the boys.” He smiled and gave you a quick kiss before he left the kitchen.

 

You heard the sound at the door and later it shut close. You rose up from your seat and took care of the dishes. After you were done you went to the bedroom and slumped down on the bed. A short nap wouldn’t hurt right?


	3. Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for not updating for so long! I couldn't concentrate on writing when I was in Japan. But I'm back home and hopefully concentrate writing.

A few days went and you had thought throuh Tom’s request about working in his shop. You had given him the recipe of the lemon cupcakes and they were very popluar. In the beginning they got sold out before lunch-time. Only becasue of the nice frosting and the decoration. There were no way they would sell them as plain without frosting. A un written rule you didn’t like. What if there was some who was like you and didn’t like frosting so much. Everything doesn’t need frosting.

 

You sighed and continued with baking another tray with cupcakes. Ever since you started working in the kitchen of the shop you have been taking care of the dishes and baking lemon cupcakes. You had showed the boys how to make them. They nailed it like pro without burning them. They just come up with their own touch to use lightyellow frosting on and used some silver sprinkles on the top. It became the best seller but you weren’t happy about it.

 

”I smell something burnt.” Said Timmy when he stopped with his work.

 

”Me too. Wonder what it is.” Said Jonathan.

 

”Ah!” You stoped yourself of daydreaming looked inside the oven. The cupcakes were burning!

 

You quickly turned off the oven och took them out crefully. They all had a black coat on the top. You let them cool before you took them of the tray.

It wasn’t your first time burning cupcakes if you remember right then this was your second time.

 

After they had cooled enough you threw them in the bin. You then took the cupcake tray to the wash bin and cleaned it.     

 

”Did you burn them again?” Asked Timmy when he saw you put the cupcake tray on the dry stand. ”It’s your second time this week.”

 

”I know and I’m sorry.” You said while wiping arounrd the sink.

 

”Is everything allright? I smelled something burnt inside the store.” Tom’s head peaked in at the door.

 

”Nothing dangerous. Y/n burned another tray with cupcakes.” Jonathan explainded.

 

”Again? It’s your second time this week.” Tom sighed.

 

”I know and I said I was sorry!” You said as you raised your voice and turned around to face him.

 

It got quiet in the kitchen and they all starred at you. You turned back and looked down into the sink with the feeling of shame. Then Tom broke the silence.

”Jonathan, watch the store and go back to work Tim.” He looked at the boys and then he went to the fridge and took out a few ingredients.

 

”Go into the office, Y/n.” He said while putting down the ingredients on the bench.

 

You did as told without looking at him.

 

Inside the office you sat down on a chair with a table near a sofa. The office was small but it accommodates a desk, two chairs and a table and a sofa. Behind the desk was a small bookshelf with folders and boxes. Probably recipes or photos on their pastries.

 

You sighed and looked at the plastic flowers in a vase on the table. How long where you supose to be here? Was he going to scold you?

 

You picked up your phone from your pocket to entertain yourself.

 

After about 20 minutes the door opened and Tom stepped in. You quickly put away your phone and saw he was holding a dessert.

 

”Here, this might cheer you up.” He smiled and putted down the dessret in front of you. It was a pudding decorated with thin apple slices.

 

”Dig in.” He gave you a spoon and then sat down on the opposite chair.

 

You did as told and it was delicious. You ate up everything. Sweets does really cheer up.

 

”What’s bothering you?” He later asked.

 

”Nothing special. I’m just little annoyed that every single cupcake have frosting. Is it really needed?” You answered.

 

”Not everytime.” He answerd. ”Wait, are you sulking over that thing?”

 

”So what? I’m used with without frosting.” You leaned back on the chair and crossed your arms.

 

He chuckled. ”How cute. Then how about I sell some without it? Sounds good?”

 

”You’ll do that?”

 

”Sure. I don’t know is they sell but it’s worth trying.” He stood up and leanded to pat your head.

 

”Thank you.” You said while smiling.

 

”No need to thanking me. So, no more sulking. Tell me directly if there is something, okay?” He rounded the table and kissed you

You then felt pain in your stomach.

 

”Mm taste like apple.” He said while kissing you.

 

 _Apple?_ You thought. You broke apart when you felt another pain.

 

”What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

”Was there eggs inside the pudding?” You rose up from your chair.

 

”Yes it was. Are you allergic to it?!” He asked worried.

 

”No.” You sat down on the sofa. ”My stomach hurts when I have eaten eggs and apples during the same day. Or together.” You said after you took off your shoes and lay down.

 

He sighed with relief and sat down on the chair you used before. ”You could have told me.”

 

”Sorry. I sometimes forget. It goes over after a while.”

 

You had one hand over you stomach and tried to endure the pain.

 

Tom took away the dessert cup and went back to the kitchen. He knew you couldn’t continue working so he took your work in the kitchen. You could smell the cupcakes from the kitchen. No burned smell for that matter. You didn’t know for how long you laid there resting but you somehow dozed off. You later felt something caress your arm and someone call your name.

 

”Y/n. It’s closing time.”

 

You opened your eyes and saw Tom lean over you.

 

”How are you feeling?” He asked still little worried in his face.

 

You thought for a moment and sat up. No pain from your stomach. ”Fine. The pain is gone.”

 

”I’m really sorry.” He said.

 

”It’s all right. Don’t worry. It’s my fault for not telling.” You said.

 

You put on your shoes and was about to leave the room when you felt him grab your hand. You turned around and looked at him. You could see that he still felt bad about what happend before.

 

_Why do I get the feeling I have to say something he would do for me to forgive himself. I have already told him twice it’s fine already. And I don’t know what to say!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like Tom do for you to forgive himself? I have no clue what to write. Please give me some ideas. :)


	4. Cherry

”And I don’t like red onion but you don’t have to remember that.” You explanied. ”That’s me who is picky.” You said while taking another spoon of your banana split.

The flavor was chocolate, vanilla and cherry. Topped with cherry sauce whipped cream on each scoop of ice cream and three cherry’s ontop.

 

You both sat inside an ice cream shop which was located inside an amusment park. Tom had seen advertising in the newspaper about it and bought two tickets. The day was perfect. The sky had no clouds and it was sunny and hot. So ice-cream was the best to cool down. Nothing could go wrong.

 

”You don’t need to write that down.” You told him when he was about to note everything you said. ”I’m picky sometimes.”

 

”Oh, okay.” He shrugged.

 

”Here.” You scooped some ice-cream on your spoon and turned it towards him. ”Say AAA”.

 

He blushed and opened his mouth without saying anything. You giggled of his shyness as you fed him.

 

”Is it good?”

 

He nodded as his answer.

 

You continued to eat your banasplit in silence. Sometimes you fed him again with the other flavors cause you didn’t know what to talk about. He later ordered some coffe because he knew you were a slow eater when it came to ice-cream.

 

”Do you wanna ride something after this?” He borke the silence.

 

”Maybe. But no rollercosters. I don’t like the speed and I’m afaird of hights.”

 

”Okay. So something that goes slow works?”

 

”Yes.” You answered.

 

”Let’s see then…” He was about to take up the map of the amusement park when a light female voice cried his name so everyone could hear.

 

”TOMMY!!” She came running and hugged him from behind.

 

He almost knocked down his coffe from the shock but managed to keep it in place.

 

”Long time no see!” The woman chirped happily.

 

Tom turned his head to see who it was. It took him a minute or two recognize who it was.

 

”Cereza?” He asked suprised.

 

She smiled and let him go. He rised up from his seat to look at her properly.

 

”Wh-what are you doing here?” He asked.

 

She giggled. ”I work here. Well not in this shop but in another one.”

 

”Did you finished your studies?”

 

She nodded. ”6 months ago. Started working here right away when I got back.”

 

”You must come visit!” She hugged his arm.

 

”Well of course but right now isn’t the moment.” He let go from her hugging and turned to face you.

 

”I’m on a date with her.” He sat down on his seat again.

 

You looked down on your empty plate, embarassed.

 

”Oh. Then maybe next time.” She sounded a little disappointed. ”Here’s my card.” She said when she putted it on the table.

 

She then bend down to quickly give Tom a kiss on his cheek.

 

”Cereza!” He shouted suprised.

 

She only laguhed and then she gave you a glare before she left.

 

”It’s only a greeting Tommy!” She yelled from the door.

 

”Yeah right.” He rubbed his hand over his cheek as if he erased the kiss.

 

”Stop that. You’re making it worse.” You told him and handed him napkins.

 

”What?” He looked down at them and then at you.

 

”Lipstick.”

 

He grabbed them and wipe the remaining lipstick on his cheek.

 

”Is it gone?” He showed up his cheek.

 

”No there is still some left. Let me.” You took a napkin and rubbed a little hard on his cheek.

 

”Ouch.”

 

”Sorry.”

There was no lipstick left of his cheek when he asked. But you couldn’t help to feel jealous what she did. You’ve been jealous before but this felt different.

Was this going to be like a typical girl movie? Where two girls fights over one boy. But this time you were dating the boy.

 

”Hope it doesnt turn out like the _Mean Girls_.” You mumbled

 

”Did you say something?” Tom interrupted your thoughts.

 

”Nothing. There done.” You stopped rubbed and gave him a kiss on the spot.

 

”Are you jealous?” He asked.

 

You sat back down and looked at him.

 

”Otherwise you wouldn't kiss me there like you did now.” He said.

 

”I really don’t want to talk about Cereza on our date. Forget about her for today and let’s enjoy ourself!” He grabbed your hands and looked into your eyes.

 

”I promise to tell you about her another day.” He added.

 

”Okay.” You simply said.

 

He smiled and leaned over to kiss your forehead.

 

”Sounds Fairytale train good?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the rival Cereza which means Cherrey in spanish. I didn't know what kind of name to give her. It's not fun "if" your own name is the bad girl's name. (It happened to me ;( but I don't take it personally).
> 
> Please don't take the name personally.


	5. Grape

After Fariy tale train you rode others like a train that drove around the amusment park, fairytail land. Almost everything that went slowly on the ground.

You had asked him if he wanted to ride something that went faster like a Roller Coaster. But he wanted to ride together with you so he skipped those who went fast.

 

It was sweet of him but you wanted him to choose the next ride.

 

”Then is ferris wheel okay? I know it’s high up.” He looked at you with worry.

 

”It’s fine. I manage it before. And I kind of get used to it when it goes more than one lap.” You took his hand and you both walked towards the ferris wheel.

 

The line was quite long with family and couples. You squeezed Tom’s hand and he noticed your nervousness.

 

”We don’t have to ride if you don’t want to.” He said calmly.

 

”I said it was fine already. You have spolied me pleanty today. This is something you want to ride.”

 

The line got smaller and it was alsmot your turn to enter one of the capsules. Only two couples was in front of you. The girl who was in front of you giggled of joyment and you could see a small blush on her cheeks. Why is she so happy?

 

Tom leaned closer to your ear and spoke.

 

”It says that riding ferris wheel as a couple brings luck and if your capsule reaches the top you must kiss eachother.”

 

”It’s sounds like a shojou manga.” You rolled your eyes.

 

”It’s called romance.” He correct you.

 

”Whatever. It’s a nightmare for me.” You sighed.

 

”You’ll be fine. I’m with you.” He squeezed your hand lightly and gave you a kiss on it.

 

~*~

 

When it was your turn to get inside one of the capsule you imideatly sat down and pulled your hood over your head. You used one hand to pull it over your eyes.

(So glad you choosed a hoodie to wear.)

 

Tom sat first down on the oppisite seat but when he saw you shake with terror. He moved to sit down beside you.

 

”Don’t move around!” You panicked.

 

”It’s all right. We won’t fall.” He grabbed your sholder to bring you closer to him.

 

The ride went slowly and you hadn’t reached the top yet. Your shaking didn’t stop and you grabbed Tom’s shirt and hid your head in his chest.

He hugged you and stroke his hand from your sholder on your back.

 

”It’s going to be fine. You’re brave.” He said.

 

Everytime it stopped you twitched and Tom continued to say sweet words to calm you.

 

”H-have we reached the top y-yet?” You asked shakily.

 

”Not yet. The wheel is pretty tall. Want me to tell you?” He asnswered.

 

You shaked your head. ”Just tell me when it’s over…” You said almost crying.

 

”Got it.” He stroke your head.

 

Tom enjoyed the view outside as the wheel continued.

He also enjoyed to take care of you but that was a secret from you.

After the third lap reached the top and was on the way down. You had goten used to it and let go of the hug but grabbed his hand.

 

”What do wanna ride next before we go home?” He asked.

 

”It’s that late already? Then…Then I wanna ride Marry-go-round!” You answered.

 

”A classic.” He smiled.

 

”It’s my favourite.” You looked out and saw it was your time to get off.

 

You almost rant o get to the carousel faster.

 

”No hurry,love. They won’t chase us out.” He chuckled and tried to stop you.

 

”But I wanna ride it as much as I can before it closes.”

 

”We’ll have time. Open your mouth.” He stopped.

 

You stopped and turned around to face him suspiciously.

 

”Close your eyes and open your mouth.” He said again.

 

You did as he said and heard a fast ruslte of paper and then something landed on your tounge. You closed your mounth and tasted the candy. It had grape flavour. Not your favourite but.

 

”Now be a good girl and walk slowly. We don’t want you to choke.” He smiled and putted the candy paper into his pocket.

 

Instead of holding hands he linked your arms and started to walk.

 

You suck on the candy the whole way and it was gone before you reached the carousel. You choosed the larger horses to ride on. To your suprise, Tom sat down behind you.

 

”I can ride by myself. Choose your own one.” You complained.

 

”Is there a problem with me sitting here?” He asked with a tease.

 

”No, just embarasing.”

 

”Then it’s fine.” He wrapped one of his arms around your waist which made you blush of the contact.

 

”Ride your own next time.” You whispered.

 

You thought he didn’t heard you but he did. He only smiled as an answer that you coulnd’t see.

 

The ride lasted for a few minutes until it stops. Tom got off first and then he lended a hand to help you down. Even thought you could do it your own.

You then went back in line to ride it again. You rode the carousel 4 times before it was time to go home. The second time your rode alone on the horse and Tom choosed another. The third and fourth time he waited for you outside the carousel. You waved to him whenever you passed him and he waved back.

 

 

Later Tom walked you home and you went straight to bed exhausted from all the activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda cut the end short because I didn't know what to write.   
> Next chapter will be a time skip.


	6. Mint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet! Two chapters in one week :)
> 
> Mini warning: theres no smut in this chapter but your relationship has made a progress. I don't know how to explain it.

Months had passed, from winter to spring. The town you were living in started to decorate for Easter. Two weeks exactly.

Every shop had bunnies or hens at their windows together with colorful feathers. And of coruse painted eggs, big and small.

 

This weeks was busy for the sweet shops. Shared second place with Valentine and Halloween. First palce is Chirstmas.

 

Tom was busy the whole week and next too. He wasn’t going to be free until after Easter.

He and his coworkers Timmy and Jonathan was going to participate in a small competition for patisserie in the town. The due date was on Easter Saturday.

The theme was Easter and every team must make chocolate bunnies and eggs. The decoration of them was up to the team.

 

So what could you possibly do when your boyfriend was busy? Boyfriend? Well it is officially but you still couldn’t melt the fact yet. You didn’t have a romantic realationship before so how could you know how to react.

You both had done all the romantic stuff you knew except ”that.” The progress you made so far was sleeping together (not naked) and you had allowed him to fondle your breats. But he asked you everytime before he touched you. Make it simple, small steps. He knew that you weren’t ready yet. And you were glad for that.

You had denied him a few times when he went too far. Almost to the point you started crying. And when that happen he stopped and pulled you into a hug and apologized.

 

Such a kind boyfriend you have. You thought as you held you hands on your cheeks and tried not to blush.

 

You were lost in thouhgt but snapped back into reality when you spotted the window display of Tom’s shop.

It wasn’t decorated for Easter. It usually was. Maybe they are too busy with the preparing to the competion?

 

You decided to enter the store to ask.

 

 

It was quietly and not many customers. You went around and looked at the shelfs. Cute chocolate bunnies wrapped in cellophane paper. There was also chikens, hens and eggs. Even flowers and feathers made out of chocolate.

 

On another shelf stood a vase with birch branches with pastel colored feathers. Plastic eggs was hanging there too. Underneath was three bowls filled with colorful chocolate eggs in different sizes.

 

You figured that mostly of the products where chocolate. But you also saw some cute cupcakes, some had decorations as a birdnest.

You dreamed away with all the sweets around you. A big bunny with a basket with chocolate eggs jumped around and hid the eggs in different places. A hen that is brooding her eggs. A rooster that is protects her…-

 

”Y/n.” A familiar voice called you and you looked who interrupted your daydream.

 

”Yes?” You answered when you saw Tom leaning on the counter with a grin.

 

”You’re drooling.” He stretched out his arm and wiped away your drool from your chin. ”What kind of dream did you see?”

 

”A easter bunny hiding eegs.” You answered short. ”How come you haven’t decorated the window display yet? Too busy for the competition?”

 

”I was wondering if you want to decorate it. I know you draw drawings of the pictuers of our sweets that I send you. It doesn’t have to be fancy or something like that. Simple if fine.” He answered.

 

”Me? Decorate? Are you sure about that?” You said doubtful.

 

”Yes I’m sure.” He nodded. ”I have already printed out some pictures for you to use in the office. A sketch pad is also there. Start whenever you want.” He rose and went inside the kitchen. ”Call me if you need any help.”

You sighed and went through the kitchen and through the door that led to the office. A sktech pad was placed on the desk with pencils and color pencils. A little pile of photos of Easter sweets was there too.

 

You rounded the desk and sat down on the chair. You were happy but still doubtful on what to do. You haven’t decorate a window display before.

 

First you putted away the pencils and the sketch pad to see a closer look on the pictures. You took a mint candy from a bowl standing next to the phone. The pictures showed the candy and sweets that you already saw inside the shop. You thought and thought but the only thing that came up in your mind was the daydream you had before. Maybe use that as an idea?

 

You grabbed the pad and started to draw. You did your best when you drew of the swets from the pictures you wanted. After you were done you called Tom and you both discussed the idea.

 

”Works fine for me.” He said.

 

”Really? Because this is the daydream I had before.”

 

”So that’s why you were drooling.” He laughed. ”I thought it was something else.”

 

”Come, let’s show this to Timmy and Jonathan.” He said while ripping out the picture from the pad.

After showing and talked about it they agreed and gave you thumbs up. Tom told the boys on what kind of sweets that was needed and he ordered you to buy some fabric until tomorrow. You nodded as response.


	7. Strawberry part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my plan this is actually chapter 8 but I couldn't write chapter 7 so I changed it. 
> 
> I split this chapter into two parts because it would be too long.   
> I might do a bonus chapter because it will now be 9 chapters instead of 10.

On Easter Sunday was Tom free from work. He had closed the shop and wouldn’t open it until a week after. He planned to spend the whole day with you so on the night before you went to bed, he had asked you what you wanted to do. You shrugged had shrugged your shoulders as answer.

 

Tom woke up in the morning by a ray of light from the window, though he remembers that he rolled down the blind yesterday. His eyes opened more to adjust the light and he found out that you were not beside him. He then felt a fragrance of cooking. Hungry he went up and used the bathroom quickly before he followed the smell to the kitchen.

 

There at the stove stood his ’sweet sugar’ cooking egg to the breakfast. You wore pajama pants and a t-shirt in a matching color and pattern for the trousers.

Tom sat down at the table that was nicely decorated in easter colors. He could suprise you by hugging from behind but had once done that. And it made you terrified because you fried pancakes by then. You had then scolding him by not suprise you whenever you were cooking. It could be dangrous.

 

”Morning.” You said and turned around.

 

”Good Morning.” He answered back.

 

”Tea?”

 

”Yes please.” He answered with a yawn.

 

You smiled and took out two cups and placed them at the table. You then grabbed the kettle and poured the hot water in each cup.

 

”You know were the tea is.” You putted the kettle back on it’s place.

 

Tom rose from his seat and grabbed the tea from a box under a bench. There was all kind of different tea bags. He knew your favorite and grabbed it along with his. He then went back to the table and asked if you needed any help. There was a few things you needed help with and Tom gladly helped you.

 

After a few minutes the breakfast was done and you both sat down at the table.

 

”So what do you want to do today?” Tom asked while taking a sip of his tea.

 

”Egg hunting. I hid an Easter egg for you somewhere in your apartment.” You smiled and took a bite of your egg.

 

”What a coincidence. I did the same.” He said.

 

”Really?” You sounded suprised.

 

”Well it’s Easter right? After eating we can look for them.” He took a slice of bread.

 

”Bird, fish or in between?”

 

”Huh?” He looked at you.

 

”Is the easter egg in bird view. Fish view or in beteen?”

”It’s a clue.”

(Bird, fish or in between is a clue on were the thing is hidden. In this case an Easter egg. Bird is high up, fish is on low ground and in between is between these two).

 

”Um…Fish.” He asnwered. ”What about mine?”

 

”Between.” You smiled.

 

He looked at you amused. ”Did you hid it on safe place?”

 

”Maybe.” You looked away to play inocent.

 

”Hmm.”

 

When you both finished breakfast and took away the dishes. You were ready to start looking after your egg.

 

You started in the kitchen while Tom in the livingroom. He used your clue and looked in between the roof and the floor like behind the TV, the middle shelfs on the bookshelfs etc.

 

Your egg wasn’t in the kitchen so you tried the shoe shelf at the entrace. Lifted every shoe and even looked inside. Nither of you said how big the egg was.

With no egg in sight you continued search in the hallway and then the bathroom.

 

Tom had found his egg in his studdy room at the window. He walked towards the livingroom and saw you cral on the floor. It looked funny like that.

You sat up when you saw him.

 

”You found yours already?”

 

He held it up to answer your question.

 

”Good luck. By the way, this room is cold. Perhaps you should try another room.” He blinked with one of his eyes and sat down on the sofa.

 

You catched it and quickly you were out of the room. The only room you hadn’t checked was the bedroom. The frist place to look was under the bed. And there it was.

A big enough egg made of paperboard with colors you like. You opened it to find lots of candy and your favorites from the shop. Happily you closed it and went back to the living room.

 

You held your egg and sat down on his knee. Kissed him on the lips and thanked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do more time skips in the story for the final chapters if you wonder why it goes quickly.


	8. Strawberry part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Strawberry.  
> Warning: Mild smut ahead. 
> 
> This is also my first time write something like this. ////////////

On the afternoon you both took a walk around a park. Many kids was running around with small bakets for the chocolate eggs. Egg hunting was very popular among kids. Back in your country you don’t have egg hunting like this. You did searched for eggs but only on Easter Eve. Since you moved to London you used to the country's festivals.

 

You had spoted a few eggs while walking and you wondered if the children could find them.

 

”Do you want to try?” Tom asked.

 

”Huh? What?” You turned around to face him.

 

”You haven’t tried before right? Why not take the chance?” He looked over at the table where they gave away the basket to the children.

 

”But I’m too old.” You complained.

 

”Age doesn’t matter. It’s the experience that counts. Come on let’s go. I know you want to.” He pulled your hand and you started to protest but it was useless. He was right, you wanted to try.

 

At the tables Tom asked for a basket while you tried to hid your self. When you got one you asked for a basket too.

”If I’m gonna do it. Then you have to do it too.” You pushed the basket to his embrace and walked fast away from there.

 

~*~

 

The sun was about to set when you walked home. You held yours and Tom’s ester eggs basket while Tom held bags with fruits and berries and other stuff from a market nearby. You had asked him what he was going to do with it but he didn’t say.

 

At home you putted your basket in the fride. Tom nagged you to not do so but you didn’t listen. The chocolate won’t melt if it was inside the firdge.

He then pushed you out from the kitchen and told you that you werent allowed to peek while he was preparing.

 

”Then what am I gonna do now then?” You asked yourself as you walked into the livingroom.

 

You turned on the TV to watch something to pass the time.

After an 30 minutes Tom came out with two bowls. One filled with strawberries and the other with melted chocolate. He putted them both on the coffe table while you turned off the TV.

 

”What’s this?” You asked curiously.

 

”Steawberris and chocolate.”

 

”I can see that. But what’s for?”

 

”For eating.”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

”Can’t I have some cosily time with you without a reason?” He dipped one strwberry in the chocolate. Let it drip before he leaned to you.

”Open wide.”

 

You opened your mouth and took a bite of the strwberry. Chocolate and streberriers mixed together taste so~good.

While you ate the top Tom ate the rest.

 

Both of fed eachother with or without chocolated dipped srawberries. It later led cuddling and kisses. He had pinned you down on the sofa, kissing your jaw and down to your neck.

 

”Can we…” He started while kissing you. ”…go fruther?” He licked your neck wich made you shudder.

 

You blushed when you realized what he ment. You knew this would come to an end sooner or later and it made you nervous.

 

”Don’t be scared. I won’t do anything you don’t like.” He had stop kissing you and was hugging you.

 

He held you close and didn’t let go until you had stop shivering.

 

After you had calmed down you told him it was okay to go further. To your suprise he had scooped you up like a princess and carried you to his bedroom.

He putted you down and you crawled to the pillows of the bed while Tom closed the door.

 

He turned back to you and sat down on the middle of the bed. He scooted over to you and kissed you lightly.

He pulled your arms and placed them over his shoulders while his was on your back.

 

You kissed eachother and Tom stroke your back up and down. You broke of when you couldn’t breathe and later looked at him shyly. You had pulled your arms down of shyness.

 

Tom leaned his forehead aginst yours while catching his breath. He then grabbed his shirt and took it off. It made you blush even harder. You had seen him like this before but not so close.

 

He grabbed your hand and putted it over his left chest. You could feel his heartbeat and it was beating fast.

 

”You’re not the only one who is nervous.” He said.

 

You held your hand there for a while until you moved your other hand to touch him.

He flinched a little when you moved your hand from his chest to his stomach.

You even went around to touch his back. You noticed he was breathing hard and heavy and it made you stop.

 

”What’s wrong?” You asked.

 

”I’m trying to hold it and not jump on you. It’s hard when the girl I love is touching me.”

 

”Oh…” You blushed. ”Want to touch me?”

 

He looked at you a little suprise. He didn’t espect you to say that.

 

”You have no idea.” He answered and pinned you down on the bed.

 

”Be gentle. And use protection.”

 

”I will and like I said before, I won’t do anything you don’t like. Trust me.” He leaned over you and kissed your lips.

 

”I’ll trust you.”

 

He smiled at you and you smiled back. Both of you shared a kiss before he removed your shirt.

It didn’t take long until your pants was gone too and now you were only in your underwear.

You hid your face of embarrassment. Tom grabbed your arms tried to remove your hands.

 

”Hey, don’t be shy.” He said.

 

”It’s not fair.”

 

”Of what?”

 

”Me being almost naked but not you.”

 

He chukled and smiled. He moved away from you to take off his pants. When they were gone he climbed back.

 

”Better?”

 

You looked down and saw that he was only wearing his boxers. You blushed and hid your face again.

 

”I’ll take that as a yes.” He leaned down to continue.

 

He told you to move your arms when had hoocked off your bra and worked down on your body with kisses.

 

 

Time Skip ~

 

”Are you okay?” He asked while stroking your cheek and removed hair from your face.

 

You were in pain after he had putted it in. You tried to relax but it went slowly.

 

”Just…stay like this…” You breathed. ”Don’t move.”

 

He nodded. ”Take deep breaths. Just like that.”

 

He was patience and waited whenever you were ready. You told him when he could move and stoped him when it hurt. He told you sweets words everytime to ace your pain.

 

After you got compleatly used to it you told him he could continue. The pain was still there but didn’t hurt so much like before. It turned into pleasure.

 

~*~

 

Half awake you could hear the rain patter outiside the window. You opened your eyes and found yourself in Tom arms. Naked. You pulled the blanket to cover you both. You didn’t want to get up yet. Your hips hurt from yesterdays event.

 

”Morning.” You heard him yawn and pulled you closer.

 

”Morning.” You greeted him.

 

He nuzzled his face into your neck. ”Are your body okay?”

 

”Only my hips hurts.”

 

”Mm…take it easy today, okay?” He yawned yet again.

 

”Still tired?”

 

”A bit. Let’s stay like this for a while.” He kissed your neck.

 

You hugged him back and kissed his head.


End file.
